Waves
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Possible oneshot, or maybe a short story. Malachite is trying to get out. She wont give up trying.
1. Chapter 1

**just a thing to make up for lack of "The Game' updates**

_This is Lapis_

**_This is Jasper_**

Malachite doesn't know how long she had been in the ocean of Beach City. Half of her knew the ocean. That part of her, Lapis, knew all oceans from the deep trenches in them to the intertidal zone. Lapis had intended to use this ocean once, to get back home. If only she knew what lied back in HomeWorld. Malachite had another half too.

Her name was Jasper. She was brutally headstrong, almost as much as she is powerful. She forced Lapis to fuse with her; to form Malachite. It was a cruel action, but did she really expect Lapis to fuse willingly. I mean, Jasper was disgusted by fusions, saying they are just two weak gems trying to be strong. I guess that's irony, huh?

"_**I'm sick of seeing all this water and little fish-things!" **_Malachite roared to nobody but herself.

_"Get used to it, Jasper," _she hissed to herself_, "you're going to be MY prisoner. You held me with you and Peridot for I don't care HOW long, so now you shall deal with the same!"_

Malachite's huge form squirmed under the cage of chains, keeping her down, down, down under the watery depths. Trying to use the arm-legs Malachite had, she inched a few steps to get free. Or at least try to.

Jasper could hear a little crunch as she-as Malachite- stepped on some fruity green thing. She didn't care. She wanted out.

_"STOP TRYING!" Lapis shouted._

**_"Never I'm sick of this horrible place, and I will never even look at water again!"_**

Malachite snickered_. "Good luck being blind, then!"_

Malachite's faces morphed and twisted, showing both emotions, as Malachite thrashed about trying to be free.

Overhead, newly formed waves crashed on the shores. But there was no wind.


	2. One Little Thing

_**hEY. This was a simple once shot, written in my early days. Honestly, though, I might make a better version of this. But don't hope too soon. Okay, a question.**_

_**What is up with you guys wanting boy gems and so much shipping in this story? This is not some crappy fanfic where somehow there are boy gems other than Steven to make the characters straight and have a shipping.**_

_**No boy gems.**_

_**No shipping.**_

_**This story was done long before you people who wanted this stuff reviewed. I don't really write stories with shipping of characters from shows that I didn't make. Honestly I think I will but I cant write romance for crap. And uh? It's...okay if you have a male gem oc. Just remember the fact that in the actual shows, the gems don't use "he," nut honestly I saw this fanfiction where it's different and I liked it. Even something I wouldn't really want CAN WORK. Don't try to give up on your story with make gems because some dumb little girl told you not to. Do what you like.**_

**_Here's one review I like. Yes, the person did want male gem OCs, but the way they put it all._**

"Please make another chapter. If Malachite gets out, I want Jasper, Peridot, and however Yellow Diamond is to join the Crystal Gems and becomes heros. Also I know Lapis Lazili is Steven's friend, but I don't know it she's friends with the Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. If you continue the story, make Lapis except the other gems as her friends. One more thing, I know all the gems are genderless, but they all appear as girls and it would be weird if there was romance between them, so please don't make that? If there is romance I think you should make boy gems as your OCs and they like the girls. Technically Garnet is two girls fused on the show so maybe she should stay single."

_**What I like about this review is "Scooter2" I think, encouraged me to make another chapter. Yes, they had different ideas than what I would have in mind if I did make another, but I still like it. Now, with Peridot staying with the gems, the idea is greater. They even mentioned that Lapis really only likes Steven and not the other gems, which most people ignore. One thing that is kind of iffy though is "...but they all appear as girls and it would be weird if there was romance between them..." Well, I don't ship any currant members of the Gems with anyone (ei, no pearlmethyst, pearlnet, etc) and only ship Ruby and Sapphire really. But whatever.**_

_**What I'm saying is **_**I ****_won't it. Not that you can't._**

**_Uh..._**

**_Boi!1!_**


End file.
